hostsetfandomcom-20200215-history
Afith
Afith is a water abundant planet on which mists originate. It was several moons and rings. The most northern portion has a system of freshwater lakes, while a majority is covered in oceans and Islands. While it has its own cycles, its inhabitants refer to the passage of time with Alternian Sweeps. There are twenty four 33 day months in a sweep. History Pre-Troll (Prehistoric) Afith was originally inhabited by the mists and the native fauna and flora. Mists as a species did little to interfere with the environment, instead watching and learning through their collective brainpower. They found ways to observe other distant species and came to understand distant technology. When the mists that had played the game were deposited on the planet by Skaia's meteors, the knowledge of the game was shared with their race. As a result, mists became interested in taking hosts for the purpose of preparing to play the game again. At first using their own natural fauna, they built large scale transportilizers and used these devices to import species from other planets. Several other planets' inhabitants were taken before a large population of trolls were taken from Alternia. However, a small poulation was taken as a test group, and some of these troll's DNA is present in nearly all Afithine trolls. This happened over hundreds of thousands of years, and Afith's environment and life forms have been drastically altered as a result. During this time there was no significant spoken or written language on Afith. Early Troll Habitation (Sweeps 0-360) After studying Alternia for long enough to understand the basic biological needs of their intended host, trolls, the mists mass-transportilized trolls, grubs, drones, infrastructure, and lusi from Alternia. This was disastrous to the first generation of trolls to grow up on Afith, as populations of lusi and trolls were divided, and most infrastructure was unstable after transport. Even adult trolls were disoriented by the change. Mists were indifferent to their initial well-being. Their primary goal was to establish brooding chambers in locations scattered about Afith and on several of Afith's moons. While the chambers on Afith were used for natural troll reproduction, the moon chambers are used for selectively breeding trolls with traits that mists saw as beneficial. As mists began using the small troll population as hosts, the solidarity of their hive mind was degraded and individual thought became possible. Differing ideas led to different approaches to the treatment of trolls, but they still took a passive role in shaping the specie's presence on their planet. Troll populations fluctuated at a dangerously low number. During this time trolls spoke Alternian on Afith. The Age of the Genesista (Sweeps 360-387) The Genesista's work to safeguard mainworld brooding chambers and establish caretakers for grubs stabilized troll population. At this time, mists began to work more symbiotically with trolls to establish functioning cities. Sharing technology that had been observed on countless other planets, they maintained these cities with environmentally responsible sources of energy and methods of harvesting resources. At the same time, a major conflict occurred among the mists as to whether they should improve trolls' quality of life or if instilling conflict would better prepare the species as host for the sgrub game that the trolls would play. As the troll population increased conflict ensued naturally, but the Genesista's guidance led to a sense of community and belonging for many. Because of the divided geography of Afith, many diverse cultures developed. In most, however, mists were a common link that observed and learned from what unfolded while subtly steering trolls away from things that would harm mists. During this time new languages developed in different areas of the planet. However, mists taught Alternian as a common primary language wherever they had hosts. The Imperial Age (Sweeps 380-830) This period in time refers to the time beginning with the rise of the Empress and ending at the fall of her empire. Age of Conquest (Sweeps 380-405) During this time, Elezin Noadus quickly gained expanding control of territory in Afith. Mists supported this effort for about 5 sweeps before becoming indifferent. This was as much time as needed for Elezin to establish an efficient bureaucracy. Negotiation was as common as violence in order to gain control, but while resentment was earned, so was favor. The policies of the growing empire included cementing and protecting trade routes, creating a standard monetary system, and punishing criminals and dismantling criminal organizations. The caste system was also reintroduced; while the bureaucracy was originally intended to be merit-based, blood color became a factor, and one's treatment under the government would be affected by their blood color and abilities. After the death of the Genesista, her followers began to rally against the imperial efforts. They were treated as criminals. This age overlaps with that of the Genesista for about 7 sweeps, until her death at the hands of the Empress. Its entirety spans 25 sweeps, at which point the empire enveloped all but select points of Ladonus, a few select islands, and the northernmost portion of the Greater Lake Region. The languages at this time varied by region. The most widely known language was still Alternian, however. The Golden Age (Sweeps 405-774) During this time, the empire saw little expansion or decline in size. Instead, it developed culturally. Many areas prospered and the sciences and arts advanced faster than any other time in Afithine history. Those in the Empress's court enjoyed lavish parties with little to no limitations. The hemospectrum was enforced at the time more socially that in an institutionalized way. Generally, maroon to limebloods were coddled because of their perception as weak. Using their abilities for the empire was encouraged, however. Midbloods were generally ignored and often made up the lower class. Highbloods made up the elite, but as they are more common on Afith, this was an extremely competitive class. The followers of the Genesista were an underground organization, and in large was comprised of midbloods who suffered the most in the empire. Early in this period, a campaign was taken to establish a universal language. Alternian was not as commonly used at the time as it had been in the past, but it was still used more than any other language. As a result, it was chosen as the official language as the empire. In order to distinguish the Alternian used by the empire from other variations of the same language, it was called Old Alternian. The Decline (Sweeps 774-830) The decline of the empire began on the day the Chancellor died, and it is attributed as the cause of the Empress snapping. Giving in to her paranoia, she killed many of the members of her court. After this point, her public and diplomatic decisions gradually worsened. Initially, members of the bureaucracy were relocated and promoted or demoted rapidly, then there was a string of executions. While the people grew increasingly dissatisfied, there was a portion of time where her ranks grew incredibly strict and loyal out of fear. At her command, cities were invaded and wiped off the map. Her decisions were not only rash, but completely senseless.The hemospectrum at this time was stricter than ever. The followers of the Genesista grew in numbers rapidly. However, primarily because of internal conflict and the Empress's unpredictability, all of their assassination attempts failed. The Empire limped on, becoming increasingly disjointed and dangerous. By the time the Empress was finally killed by Ladona, she had very little support. The primary language at the time was Old Alternian, while other languages were spoken regionally. The Anarchic Age (Sweeps 830-2000) The Anarchic Age is a broad term to describe the time after the Empire during which no single controlling power united Afith. It is characterized by an uninterrupted decline in troll population. The Fuchsia Wars (Sweeps 830-1031) Many attempted to gain power like the Empress had, but they faced fierce opposition from followers of the Genesista, Imperialists, and those who had suffered at the hands of the Empire. Most died violently. While some held formidable territories, the longest lasting of these did not even last more than one hundred sweeps. While trolls of all blood colors attempted to profit from the fall of the empire during this time, fuchsia bloods were among those at the center of the turmoil; some groups argued that another leader should be chosen from among them, and others wanted them eradicated in the name of the Ascendant, who never did succeed at the task. Because of this conflict, the period of violence became known as the Fuchsia Wars. This is despite the fact that many fewer fuchsia bloods fought (or led) in the battles at the time than those of other blood color. Relics from the Empire were destroyed en masse during this time, both unintentionally in battle and intentionally by those who sought to replace it. There was no primary language at this time; Old Alternian fell out of favor extremely quickly, and some languages were even created in order to confuse enemies. Stagnation (Sweeps 1031-2000) These wars came to a sudden, grinding halt with the efforts of the mists. Afraid that the trolls were starting on a path that led to killing themselves off, the mists broke up the large, aggressive groups and picked a simple language that became commonly used. Beside the Afithine language, individual regions had very different cultures. Merchants and pirates were the most diverse groups of people, as they moved between the different groups. While natural troll reproduction decreased drastically during this time, the selective reproduction done by mists increased. This led to an increase in mutants. However, the troll population as a whole still decreased. Te rate of this decrease lowered throughout this period, approaching stability. During this time, the language developed by the mists has changed enough to have three major variants: Old Afithine, Mid Afithine, and Afithine. While understanding Afithine will allow one to interpret Mid Afithine, the gap between old Afithine and Afithine, which is currently used, is more challenging. Because o this, works are often translated twice: once to Mid, and then to Afithine. Different regional languages are also spoken. Modern Era (Sweeps 2000-2012) At the turn of the millennium, the troll population finally ceased decreasing. In the years to follow, it began to increase. Afith was then destroyed by the playing of Sgrub in the year 2012. During this period, Afithine was the primary language, while in some regions, others were also spoken. Astronomy Afith exists in a binary star system, meaning it has two suns: one red, and one white. Because none of its moons are large enough to stabilize its axis, this double star system is necessary to prevent dramatic climate changes. As a result of its double star system, true night during which neither sun can be seen is not as common on Afith as it is on Earth or Alternia. However, partial night during which a sun is only on the horizon or far in the distance(appearing only as a bright star) is common. It also has many moons and full and partial rings. Many foreign bodies fall on to Afith. Usually they land in the planet's oceans. Afith's axis also has a slight tilt that makes its southern hemisphere warmer than its northern. Whichever sun is largest(closest) in the sky performs the greater sunset and sunrise, while the one farther away perform the lesser sunset and sunrise. Potens, the Red Sun Both suns are approximately the same size, but their apparent size in the sky varies with the season. The red sun is a red dwarf, and when it is largest in the sky, it is the cold season. It is dim enough that most trolls can go out during the day without significant damage to their skin or eyes. Dirus, the White Sun When the white sun, a white dwarf, is largest in the sky, it is the hot season. During this season, this sun is too bright for trolls to look at directly without protection and too hot for trolls to tolerate long exposure to its rays. Moons Afith's moons come in many sizes, but none of them are as large as Earth's or Alternia's. Mists identify them by communicating the appearance to one another, so there are no universal verbal names for them; they vary by region and troll population. Some moons are inhabited by a mother grub, mists, and trolls that were chosen by them specifically for selective breeding. One moon is inhabited by Professor Serendipity. Rings Afith's rings are made up of dust and ice. Sometimes they appear whole in the sky, or broken. If one watches for a few hours, they will see changes in their thickness and completeness. Seeing a moon pass through them is a rare occurrence that is often accompanied by meteor showers. Regions By Climate As a result of its oceans, all of Afith is relatively moist. However, it has different temperature zones based on the distance from its equator. Tropical Zone From as far south as the tip of the Evrel River and the southernmost point of Kish to as far north as the Bixdonuou Sea, the climate is tropical. This are encompasses a small portion of Ladonus and a majority of the Islands. Sailors and Pirates are common here, and often the only means of trade between islands. Temperate Zones The northern temperate is about steady with the edges of the Bixdonuou Sea. This is where a majority of Trade between the Islands and the Greater Lake Region takes place. The southern temperate zone includes the majority of Ladonus and several larger islands, but is not as notable for sea trade. Polar Zones The northern polar zone includes a large portion of the greater lake region. There is an is line at the northernmost point, and few trolls live past the ice line. The southern polar zone does not have an ice line and is considerably smaller. Not many trolls live in this region. Geographical Regions The Greater Lake Region The northernmost landmass, north and west of the Bixdonuou Sea is the Greater Lake region. Its defining characteristic is its large freshwater lakes. A majority of the land in this area is swampy, and its lakes are relatively shallow. This area was varying degrees of removed from the politics of the Genesista and the Empire. Imperialist rule, while officially stated to cover the entire area, hardly extended beyond the tropical portion and coasts of the Bixdonuou Sea, and it was never a major area of conflict. It is also the most integrated region on Afith; land and seadwellers of all castes tend to be able to live there in relatively equal numbers and with relatively equal opportunity. This is not only a result of the lack of caste system enforcement, but also because the lack of deep oceans allowed free interaction between land and seadwellers. However, it is a relatively poor region. Its resources include precious stone, metals, and lusii. These resources are often exploited by sailing companies from the tropical region. Lusi are extremely common in this region and scarce in every other region on Afith. Because of this warped lusus population, young trolls are even fought over by groups of lusi. Trolls in the greater lake region speak Lakespeak almost exclusively, and lakespeak as a language has existed without significant change since the Era of the Genesista. Wastep Valley This area of the Greater Lake Region is a considered a dumping ground for lusus waste and garbage.Few trolls live there, but many lusi do. Ladonas A majority of the land is covered in dense forests, and it contains the Chachung mountain range and the major rivers Vrel and Etalin. It also contains the largest lake outside of the Greater Lake Region, Lafont. This was the home of the Genesista, and as such one of the regions most resistant to Empire rule. Knossas Knossas, a city at the continent's northwestern end, is the major sailing city north of the Chuchung mountains. Positioned at the outlet of the strong currends from the east and at the outlet of The Stich- the man-made bridge joining Ladonas and Elezasia -the city has been expanding since the end of the Imperial Era from a small fishing town to a major shipyard, area of commerce, and travel area. Most ships coming from the north will, at some point, land at Knossas. Linux Linux is a major city in central-east Ladonas. It rests at the split between the Aurel and the Eurel Rivers. Due to its isolated location Linux remained a small city until late into the Stagnation era, when intellectuals looking to find a foothold away from the sea migrated to the city. The city rapidly expanded and has since been a major producer of technology. While some of the technology produced in this city has reached the international public, a great deal of technology is unique to Linux, as it has never been exported. Castle Etamin Sitting in the relative nowhere that is a several miles from the Lafont River in the central east is a massive castle. This castle has stood since the start of the Imperial era and has since remained relatively untouched. The castle itself in nearly impenetrable without being let in, and the inside is allegedly an indecipherable maze. The castle was the brainchild of a band of rebels on the cusp of the beginning of the Ascendant's conquest. It was designed to be easily defendable from the inside, and impossible to maneuver on the inside, except to those who knew the castle's layout intimately. As a result it's architectural features include stairways to windows, stairways to nowhere, doors against walls, secret passageways behind tapestries and bookshelves, and winding, ambiguous hallways that often loop around. It is five to seven stories above ground, and at some places extends up to four stories underground. A series of underground passageways as confusing to navigate as the above-ground halls lead all over Ladonas. Many of these passageways are blocked or broken down, but the castle has fared well. The original architects used the castle as a means of housing refugees, a fort, and a safe place for materials being banned or censored by the Empire. As a result the castle sports a very impressive library with extremely rare materials. Several armories hidden within the castle sport weapons and armor of the same caliber. After the Genesista's death by the rising Ascendant, she hid in this castle for many sweeps. She calls herself the castle's "best-kept secret". When she left the castle, it remained a fortress for rebels and refugees until all those who could maneuver it safely died or left. It was abandoned in the mid-Stagnation era. At the cusp of the Modern era a wyvern brought her young charge, Serspi Etamin, to the castle. Aided by ancestral memories and her black mist, she was able to map out a small part of the castle, where she lived. The vast majority remained unexplored by her. The Islands The islands are diverse in their cultures, but as a trend, they become more willing to accept Empire rule the farther they are from Ladonus. As a result, the strictest regimes were in the larger islands: Elezasia, Elezandria, Otsaiios, Drail, Coronus, Huk, and Noadosh. The populations of these areas buckled under Empire rule by the Golden Age, and while smaller surrounding islands continued to resent the Ascendent, the larger islands turned and became some of its greatest supporters. Highbloods from these areas often made up the Empress's court. Elezandria The Empress's floating palace was docked in northern Elezandria when not sailing. The waters surrounding it are filled with sunken recreations of the palace, and a very popular neighborhood for seadwellers as well as a large destination for tourism. Remnants of the original are said to have sunk in the area, but it has yet to be found. The city at the eastern tip of Elezandria houses the Museum of Elezandria, where relics of the Emperial era are housed. It is the most well-guarded and well-stocked museum on Afith. Inland is the city of Ofsgard, a major intellectual hub of central Afith. Here is the University of Ofsgard, one of the oldest universities. While education is not a necessity for a professional job, those who learn at Ofsgard have, at the very least, bragging rights. Fuz Chya Also known as Ahboth, this island's culture is distinct in that it is very formal and honor-based. Fights have strict guidelines, and one cannot respectfully challenge someone unless both parties have at least one quadrantmate. When two trolls decide to be quadrantmates, they make a series of piercings on each other's faces and connect them with colored string. The left side is reserved for the matesprit's red strings, the right for kismesis's black strings, and the forehead and between the eyes for moirail's pink strings. If a quadrantmate dies, their strings are replaced with white and tightened to make the mourner aware of their facial expression and remind them to remain respectful despite their loss. The blood colors of natives to this island range from olive to indigo. The only lusi on the island are pegasi, which are strictly raised and trained. The natives are wary of strangers. Fuz Chya's main export are high-quality textile-based crafts. Hidranii A major cultural hub of the east, Hidranii has a history of neutrality in the face of the numerous battles taking place between neighboring islands. The population, whose locals were traditionally green and lower on the spectrum, are bilingual but favor Hidranese. The merchants are known for their refusal to cooperate with travelers who only speak to them in Afithine. Most Hidranese culture is associated directly with Hidranii, despite a great deal of media and merchandise being produced outside of Hidranii. As the third most widely-spoken language after Lakespeak, idioms and phrases have been widely translated and their original meaning is often lost in the process. As a result, native speakers and Afithine speakers using the same phrase often interpret it very differently. Hidranese media- especially movies and literature -are very popular in central Afith. However, due to the ethnocentric attitude surrounding Hidranii, a great deal of media has never been translated. The people of Hidranii are a proud, funloving people who regard outsiders as having to earn their validity while on the island. While many enjoy Hidranii for its tropical climate, few find living on the island easy; interacting with locals can be very difficult unless one can speak flawless Hidranese. Similarly, Hidranii has a very low emigration rate. Island hopping, however, is very popular. Cruises among islands is a booming business, taken advantage of mostly by wealthy island locals. Otsaiios Its name stems from the Lakespeak word for peacock because of its unique shape. After the fall of the Empire, it became a major center for the slave trade market. The northern tip of the island is completely devoted the slave industry and is the major slave trade hub of the planet. Culture Holidays Propiship's Eve This is an extremely popular holiday worldwide, and is based on the idea of friendly competition. It is celebrated by loading one's pockets with small prizes such as coins, jewelry, or candy. A larger trophy is then placed at one's hive, often over its entrance. Individuals go out trying to collect as many trophies as they can while still protecting their own trophy. If caught going after a trophy, they must instead give its one of their smaller prizes. It is not unusual for this holiday game to be playing in teams, especially for younger trolls who live together. This holiday's origin predates the Empire, and it was originally celebrated at the Etalin river delta, and east to New Hel. Its purpose was to improve relations between seadwellers and landwellers, specifically sailors, who were often segregated and fearful of one another. Sailors would hang trophies from their ships and seadwellers would try to obtain them. The game would be played similarly to how it is played in modern times. The results were that trade opportunities expanded between surface and underwater communities. Its name has been significantly shortened from its original, Celebration of Propitious Relationship's Eve. Court Appreciation Night This Holiday is widespread in the islands and on Ladonus. To celebrate, citizens of a town, group, or community, gather wrapped gifts in a central location until the night before Court Appreciation Night. In larger cities, there are often many locations assigned to different areas. Another location is designated where those participating in the festivities are to sleep for the day. The Night before is often very social and friendly, with food being shared and stories being told. Strangers are almost always welcome. The evening of Court Appreciation Night, however, most specifically at greater sun set (though some communities signal a specific time with a siren, bell, or music) everyone converges on the gift hoard, fighting to secure presents for their friends and loved ones. In the days following, there is often haphazard trading and regifting, as it is customary not to unwrap gifts before giving them to people. This holiday was originally a Night set aside to honor the Empress's court during the Empire's Golden Age. Gifts were sent to members of the court with the expectation that their value would be repaid to the people. During the Decline, however, the date became a celebration of mocking the ineffectiveness and often ridiculousness of the court. Gathering the gifts that would have been sent to these corrupt leaders and displaying them in central locations made a statement that benefited the revolution, and it became customary to intercept these gifts and return them to the people. Over time, the rituals and celebrations evolved in ways that better pleased the public and better mocked the upper class.Category:Places